


Riddles in the Dark

by Moontyger



Category: Death Note
Genre: Bondage, Community: 30_lemons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-06
Updated: 2006-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/pseuds/Moontyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/30_lemons/">30_lemons</a>, for the prompt, "Anonymity, or, 'Taken by the Faceless Stranger'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riddles in the Dark

The hotel suite was dark when Yagami Raito entered that afternoon. This was an unexpected development. Was L asleep? But then most of the time he seemed to sleep with the lights on, still sitting at the computers. Had something happened? Was this some kind of test? He paused uncertainly just inside, trying to let his eyes adjust. Even when they did, he still couldn't see much as the only light came faintly from the heavily curtained window.

Well, if this were a test, he had better act concerned. "Ryuzaki?" he called, walking carefully forward so he didn't trip over anything. "Are you all right?"

No response. This was just downright weird. Raito was beginning to be annoyed. This had to be some game of L's.

He thought he sensed movement nearby and turned in that direction. Suddenly his wrists were grabbed in a surprisingly strong grip and he felt handcuffs snap shut around them. He struggled, but even though he felt his foot impact someone behind him, he didn't think he'd done any serious damage.

"Ryuzaki? What the hell is going on?" he demanded. Now he was seriously pissed off. He knew the detective was weird, but this was ridiculous! "What gives you the right to do this to me?"

Still no response. That was seriously beginning to bother him. He could hear Ryuk laughing nearby, but he wasn't saying anything useful about what was going on. Damn L and damn the Shinigami, too! Surely Ryuk could see better than he; would it kill him to tell Raito what was happening?

Something was dropped over his eyes and secured there: a blindfold? Again he fought, once more to little result. Blind and without the use of his hands, he was at a significant disadvantage. All he succeeded in doing was tripping and hitting his head hard on the coffee table.

Dazed, he didn't resist when his unseen assailant hauled him to his feet and led him forward, before shoving him down face first on what had to be the bed.

"Ryuzaki? Is that you?" he tried again. "What are you doing?" The continued silence and mysterious situation were beginning to get to him and he began to feel real fear for the first time. Not fear of discovery: he lived with that constantly, but fear for himself, his own safety. Was he, Kira, god of the new world, really about to be the victim of a crime himself? It would be ironic if it were happening to anyone else.

Hands now, unfastening his belt, his pants, and removing them. Raito was beginning to feel really alarmed now. If this were a game, it was a sick and twisted one. He knew he hit the bastard doing this, heard him grunt in pain at least once, but he couldn't tell who it was and it didn't seem to stop them. They merely tied his ankles together, too, with something rough: rope? Or some kind of twine? Interesting how his mind immediately went to trying to figure out what was happening to him, puzzling over minutiae in order to distract him from his fear and helplessness.

Now that he was bound, he was shoved onto his back. His shirt was unbuttoned and he felt those disembodied hands on his bare skin. He shivered and not just because they were cold, although they were. This was creepy. It had to be L, didn't it? Who else could be here? Yet he hadn't seen or heard enough to really be certain. This person seemed almost as much of a cipher as L was supposed to be. Ryuga had said there were others, hadn't he, a whole group of Ls? Was this one of the others? How would he know?

"Ryuzaki, stop," he said, as fingers pinched and caressed his nipples. To his dismay, it felt good and he felt them respond, stiffening and becoming more sensitive. The extra adrenaline in his body from his fear made the sensations seem heightened, better, more intense. A warm mouth closed over one and he moaned, regretting it but unable to stop it. A hand stroked his sides, his thighs, traced his hipbones. He felt himself harden and whimpered. What was this? Why was this happening?

"L, stop this," he said again. He was helpless, the situation out of his control and he hated it. He _needed_ control. Raito was going to be a god - who dared do this to him? Didn't they know who they were dealing with here?

No, of course they didn't. They couldn't know. Raito wasn't ready for anyone else to know. It wasn't safe.

"Please," he said, as teeth scraped his earlobe and a hand stroked his erection. Even he couldn't have said for sure whether he was asking for them to stop this or to continue. He hated that he was weak enough to say it. He writhed uncomfortably, feeling the roughness of the fiber rub on his ankles. His hands, pinned beneath him, were rapidly going numb and his arms and shoulders ached. The pain contrasted sharply with the pleasure in the rest of his body.

Then a mouth closed over him, a tongue caressing the head of his penis, tonguing the slit on top, while a hand caressed his balls and the pain receded, overwhelmed, dissolving in the warmth of his pleasure. He was moaning now, bucking his hips in his need, although he froze when he felt the first finger inside him.

Yet even this was gentle, patient. Raito didn't understand. He didn't know who this was or why they were doing this and he _really_ didn't understand why they were being so careful; why they seemed to care about his pleasure. If this man (and it had to be a man, didn't it?) wanted to go to bed with him, couldn't he have asked? Tried to seduce him? Done something other than _this_?

It felt good, but it was humiliating, especially as he knew Ryuk was still watching. He whimpered again, and moaned, a name, or what passed for one. "L." He flushed when he realized what he had said. Did he want this to be L? In one sense, of course he did. It was far better than the alternative. But more than that, did he want _L_?

Of course not. L was his rival, his enemy. He _hated_ L. He pretended to friendship, to helpfulness, but he only felt contempt. He didn't care about anyone; couldn't care about anyone! Raito wanted to _kill_ L, not fuck him! Or to be fucked _by_ him, which was more relevant at the moment.

Yet as he felt a hard, oiled cock slide into him, finally felt another body against his, he wasn't sure anymore. Because this felt _good_. It felt surprisingly wonderful to be out of control, to just experience and let things happen. He hadn't realized how tense he had been with the constant burden of both being Kira and hiding it, fooling everyone. And if he could enjoy this, find helplessness a relief, contrary to all his expectations, then maybe, somewhere inside, desire had become mixed with his hatred for L?

Whoever this was, they were skinny, bony. Raito was even more sure this had to be Ryuga, although he had no idea why he would do this. He also seemed to unexpectedly know what he was doing, where and how to thrust to make him moan. This was beyond good; it was _incredible_. He stopped questioning, stopped thinking, and lost himself in trying to thrust back at the man on top of him.

A hand on his cock again, squeezing and stroking in just the right way, and he knew he was going to come soon. He didn't even try to resist it. White-hot waves of pleasure sparked through him and he shuddered with the force of his orgasm, not even surprised anymore that the name he cried out at that most unguarded of moments was L.

Raito was still breathing hard, stifling aftershocks and trying to think again when he felt Ryuga (and he refused to consider that it wasn't him) get off the bed. Noise and water running in the bathroom, then he felt a warm wet washcloth followed by a dry towel, cleaning him off gently. He still didn't understand why he was being treated as a lover after the way he had been taken by surprise and subdued by force. But he felt a strange sort of trust now and he didn't even try to resist when his ankles were freed and washed, too, the hand and cloth on the raw skin gentle, almost apologetic.

L dressed him again, straightened his clothes, and turned him onto his side. Raito felt sleepy, relaxed, despite the pain of blood returning to his still-restrained hands. Then a harsh whisper in his ear, harsh enough to render the voice unrecognizable, made his eyes open wide while his body stiffened in shock.

"Did you enjoy that... _Kira_?" the voice asked. He tried to sit up, to kick, suddenly afraid again, but his flailing hit nothing. He heard the door into the hall open and close and he knew it was too late. L or whoever it had been was gone.

Raito was left alone in a dark hotel room, blindfolded and handcuffed, for what seemed like hours. He kept remembering what had happened, turning it over and over again in his mind, but he couldn't come to any decisions. At one moment he was certain it had been L and he was furious; the next he was sure it hadn't been and he was afraid of this unknown enemy.

"Ryuk, who was it?" he asked, but the Shinigami only laughed and refused to tell.


End file.
